codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Warzone: Shade
Warzone: Shade, commonly known and abbreviated as ''Shade,'' is an upcoming first-person shooter game developed by DECA The Hague and published by DECA exclusively for the PlayStation®4, Xbox One and MPHES. Shade ''will be the start of a new universe in the Warzone-series, which is the main reason why it is solely called Shade. Also, Co-writer of Warzone: Iron Wolf, Xavier Austal will lead the project, rather than DECA head Alec Verdoorn. Shade will also be powered by the Wartech 3.0 engine. ''Shade will follow Iron Wolf's footsteps to be digitally distributed via the Playstation Network, however it will also feature hard copies for it and the Xbox One platform as well. The game will be set in 2018 following an underground separatist movement that threatens to split the United States and the debut of the elite counter-terror unit, Task Force: Spartan, but better known as Shade. It was first introduced by the first teaser trailer and further details were explained in the Shade Gameplay Reveal. Gameplay Gameplay functions similar to the Call of Duty titles and comes with several new aspects and features. Singleplayer and cooperative modes will have team-oriented features which are using infiltration, several breaching tactics can be used such as targeting, distracting, assassinating and stunning enemies. Another feature is the fiber-optic, allowing users to peek around the corner or underneath closed doors to see inside. Campaign Shade takes place in a new universe. Characters Campaign The first level was revealed in the Shade Gameplay Demonstration, known as Le'ahi, it takes place in Honolulu, Hawaii involving securing Diamond Head Crater. The storyline revolves around Kilo Team and the player assumes the role of Dalton, Kilo's newest member. Plot The Shade unit is an elite and secretive counter-terrorism that expands more than fifteen countries, responding to terror threats deemed to risky for normal police units to undertake. New Shade recruit Dalton is accepted into Kilo Team and undertakes the reviewing courses at a Shade facility in Frankfurt, Germany before finally placed into the operational squadron. Although the Shade commander isn't present, he is welcomed by Sergeants Kenneth Hilsher, Blair Velasco and Julian Garand. Meanwhile in Copenhagen, a monorail station is cut off and stormed by armed insurgents demanding a showdown with an elite police units as well as a ransom. They threaten to throw a bound hostage onto the path of an oncoming train if they are not met. Any attempt to retake the station are met with failure, as there are proximity sensors on all paths leading up. When the prospect of a bomb arises as news, Shade commander Tragan sends Kilo in to stop the crisis. Kilo fights the tangos realizing that the bomb was always armed onboard before the terrorists even arrived. Kilo is unable to disarm the bomb and deduce the best way without casualties is to isolate the train and detonate the bomb with an improvised explosive. Kilo kills all the tangos guarding the switch server area and divert the train so that it can be detonated safely. Multiplayer Multiplayer has been revealed with a few notable changes from previous DECA games. In competitive multiplayer, factions will not be present, with sides being called Alpha and Bravo teams. Killstreaks are now pointstreaks, dependent on merit of score rather than number of kills. It also has a different system than the old chain unlock system. Now a selection system is featured, where the player stacks all gained points and can spend them on selected streaks of choice. Does the player want to unlock the low cost streak or does he want to wait for the expensive streaks. He can also use those points for extra upgrade bonuses to enhance his performance in-game. Many objective games such as Capture the Flag will instead feature the player being only able to utilize their sidearm, as their other arm will be shown carrying the objective. A sidearm can be created regardless if the player has one equipped in the class, however it can only be used if they are carrying the objective. Weapons Several weapons return from several Call of Duty and Warzone installments while others make their debut. Many of them, such as the MSMC will behave differently than its incarnations in previous appearances. The weapon classes are the same as in Iron Wolf and Iron Wolf II with the addition of marksman rifles. The primaries are: Assault Rifles, SMGs, LMGs, Shotguns, Marksman Rifles and Sniper Rifles. Secondary weapons are: Handguns, Machine Pistols and Launchers. Eventually, the player will be able to unlock extra custom class slots that can be preset to particular maps or gametypes. Maps Multiplayer maps have multiple dynamic features that can slightly alter the map, such as explosives being able to blow holes in certain places of walls. Others have occasional features for example, strong winds may gust from time to time on Peak, impeding player movement if they are outdoors. Field dynamics are unlocked by a pointstreka mechanic, known as Uplink. The pre-order copy of Shade will include the two bonus maps, Warehouse and Midnight *Overload *Peak *Checkout *Memorial *Shipyard *Harvest *Reflection *Concert Multiplayer Gamemodes *Deathmatch: A free-for-all. Eliminate enemy players. *Team Deathmatch: Same as Deathmatch, with the exception of having two teams. *Kill Confirmed: Elimiate enemy players and score by collecting dog tags. *Charged: Earn kills to obtain a boost in speed. All speed and handling perks are disabled. Timer of 30 seconds is set upon a kill, which results in death if expired. The player must score another kill to reset the timer. *Reinforce: Capture objectives. No respawining until a objective is captured. The round ends when one team is completely dead or all objectives are under one teams's control. Best of 9 rounds wins. *Annex: Two neutral teams are pitted against each other for control of 5 flags. Team with the most flags at the end of 5 minutes wins the round. Best of 3 rounds. *Hostage: A single hostage is placed at a neutral part of the map. Two teams are pitted against each other to take the hostage to their designated capture point for evac. The hostage is hostile to both teams and is armed with an MK23. To capture the hostage, the players must wound them with gunfire and then carry them back to the evac point. While holding the hostage, mobility is limited and only the player's Machine Pistol or Handgun may be used. If neither is being carried, they will use the MK23. Score limit is 6 captures or the team with the most once the timer expires. *Search and Destroy: Two teams are pitted against each other in offense and defense. Offense must plant a bomb at two designated sites while defense must prevent the bombs from being planted and detonated. Offense wins if both demolition sites are destroyed or the defense is eliminated. Defense wins if the offense fails to plant both bombs before timer expires or offense is eliminated. One life per round, best of 3 rounds. *Gun Game: A free-for-all match that has players climb through tiers via different weapons. The gun game tier is confirmed to be a placeholder and may be altered for the final version. *Team Gun Game: A new version of Gun Game that has no score limit. Players still ascend through weapon tiers and players in higher tiers that are killed can possibly award bonus points. **'Gun Game Tier (Separate from Team Gun Game):' **MK23 w/Tactical Knife **PMR-30 w/Dual Wield **Desert Eagle w/Muzzle Brake **VBR w/Reflex Sight **M590A1 w/Slug Rounds **M1216 Tactical w/Long Barrel **AR-57 w/Grip **MP7A1 w/Over-gassed **FLG w/Laser Sight **REC7 w/ACOG Sight **Galil ACE w/Suppressor **CQBR w/Dual Mags **T2 MK5 w/Hybrid Sight **M240B w/Ammo Belt **INSAS LSW w/Hybrid Sight **SDM-R w/Variable Zoom **Yalguzag w/Ballistics CPU **MSG90 w/Thermal Scope **Havoc **Combat Knife + Throwing Knife Rampant Achievements *'Derailed' *'Throwing the Switch' *'Ohana' *'Always Good Seared' *'Never Tell Me the Odds' *'Fugitives' *'Go Ninja!' *'It's a Magical Place' *'Assault Rifle Mastery' *'Submachine Gun Mastery' *'Light Machine Gun Mastery' *'Marksman Rifle Mastery' *'Shotgun Mastery' *'Sniper Mastery' *'Pistol Mastery' *'Machine Pistol Mastery' *'Launcher Mastery' Trailers *Shade Official Teaser Trailer *Shade Reveal Trailer: Aloha *Rampant Reveal Trailer *The Job Interview